Mark of the Gods
Origins The true origins of this Anima stem back to Ren's self conversion to Zen Buddhism, whereas she focused herself to become a better person by understanding the means to be compassionate to all. With her newfound trust in the belief within Tibetan Buddhism values, with the idea in Zen Buddhism to focus all of these self studies in intense meditation. Upon the resolution of a serious strife, Ren meditated for two days straight in the freezing winds and rain of her balcony to find within herself the means to end suffering. The result upon opening her eyes in the end was the Mark of the Gods, the solution to her inner conflict. Appearance Not much is to be seen of the Mark of the Gods but what seemingly is its method of manifestation. On Ren's left hand, the now only surviving organic limb she has, is a burn scar in the shape of the Japanese word for "god" (神). When she harnesses the powers of the Mark of the Gods the scar glows a bright pale blue light and appears to engulf in a harmless vibrant blue flame. What abilities it holds do not have appearances as they are effects. Ability Information The Mark of the Gods ''itself is one of the two Anima that manifested itself to its user before Katya's rework, both of which were offered to their user for their faith and endeavors. What lies within the ''Mark of the Gods ''itself is not as notably powerful as other abilities per say but the subtle, and less so, advantages this ability provides to its user match the physique and strength of Ren; a girl formed around subtlety and never to chose the path of brute force. '''Blink' With this capability Ren is able to teleport linearly in short bursts, in relatively short range. The farthest distance usually possible for this ability is around 10 meters (~33 ft.). It can be chained consecutively, but the clear consequence of this is Ren needs to know where she is going to use this ability successfully. Windblast With the intent of doing so Ren can set forth a concussive and powerful gust of wind in a conical formation in front of her. Since it is merely wind only those relatively close enough to be hit by it can hear it, the exception being whatever the wind blasts back that ultimately make noise and not the wind itself. The range of this ability only goes about a couple meters to be fully affected by it, but if it does then those affected lose all balance as they are forcefully shot further from Ren and in most cases either break something with themselves or are on the ground. Ren is known to use this ability for concise reactionary executions in the Time Dampening, by using the blast to send them vulnerable to a position where the uses Blink to get behind them and execute the unlucky perpetrator with her katana. Telekinesis The Mark of the Gods allows Ren the ability of telekinesis. While this sounds rather useful, it would be no different than Kari simply using Sweet Dreams other than herself to lift something at a distance. Within visible range Ren can lift objects that she herself is capable of lifting, but with her mind. While visual range can mean a distance with any kind of optical zoom, strength of her capability to lift any object gradually diminishes the farther away it is and in comparison to its weight. Ren needs no eye contact but only minimal concentration at closer ranges and high concentration at farther ranges to maintain the lift on the object. The object's weight also factors into concentration needed. Time Dampening The more unseen effect from the Mark of the Gods, Time Dampening occurs when someone turns to look at Ren when she carries out the intent of attempting to remain undetected, unnoticed, or overall in avoidance. It can also be triggered by staring at Ren in the eyes at any time, given that she wishes to have it activate. Simpler than the ability title describes, when this condition is met the perception of time in Ren's world slows down to 10% elapse speed for ten seconds (reportedly, varies slightly in the 8~14 second range). Others will know when this condition is met because it will appear as if Ren is moving at 10x normal speed. Since time has slowed for her and not stopped this allows Ren the advantage of not predicting others' next moves but knowing them all together and can plan accordingly on the spot. 'Gallery' ' MarkoftheGodsDemo.png|The Demo Sketch of the Ability ' Category:User Abilities Category:Significant Characters